A Peppermint Flavored Night
by MissElectricCarousel
Summary: Terra remembers her life before she left home, and realizes a wish for something more. Holiday One-Shot! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


**Hellooo to all! Here's another sweet simple one-shot for the Holiday Season!**

**I hope everyone's having a GREAT break!**

**Where I live its been snowing for THREE STRAIGHT DAYS! And its soo awesome since it was our first snow of the season!**

**So here it is, I autucally kinda like this one! **

**Set: Way before Terra even met the Titans, and you'll figure out the date evenutally. **

* * *

Terra Markov sat comfortably in the dirt.

Her eyes were set up at the sunset in the distance.

The only time of day when the sky was a different color than bright blue.

A time when the horizon melted into hues of Terra's dreams.

That what her brother always used to tell her, that the sunset showed you colors of your dreams.

Terra stifled a laugh at the memory.

Ridiculous, colors showing _dreams?_

Cheeesssy.

The girl moved her gaze to the her camp next to her, a warm fire crackled nearby (like she really needed it in the scorching desert), a sleeping bad was lying open on the ground next to it, where a bundle of clothes were thrown around everywhere. She spotted a small blue notebook lying next to her water canteen. The wind had blown open the cover and it now rested on a page that held black scribbles on the paper

She crawled a little closer and picked up the books with tender hands.

It was a calendar.

It was a yearly calendar.

Was it for this year?

She didn't know.

Who knows how old this was.

Her eyes scanned the pages, then she looked back up at the sky again.

Last night she had seen…what was it? She tapped her fingers against the back of the book, thinking.

Oh yeah, Orion Nebula!

That meant….hmmm.

Terra bit her lip.

… it was… winter?

She checked the calendar again and flipped through it until she came to December.

Huh.

She quickly counted her fingers, going over days, weeks, and months.

Wait.

No Way.

She hastily counted the numbers in her head once again.

_I can't believe it._

A smile painted on the girl's face.

Though it was a sad smile, full of guilt and loneliness.

She set the notebook back on the ground and laid down on the hot earth as she watched the stars erupt into the now dark sky.

Her mind drew up memories from long ago, when she was younger, and she still lived with her family. Wow, how she hated being there. All she ever wanted was to be free from that life.

And now she had finally got what she had wanted all those years.

But the painful thoughts flooded back to her.

What were they doing right now?

Probably celebrating of course, having one of those huge bashes that they live for.

The ones she had always snuck out to play in the backyard, ruining her expensive dresses.

They were probably having one of those elegant dinner parties, full of uptight guests with weird smelling perfume and equally odd food.

The kind where she would always crawl under the table and pull at old hags' shoes and feed them to the livestock in the barn.

They were probably enjoying Terra's favorite candy of the season. The ones she only got once a year, the ones she yurned for all year long. Those glittering sweet peppermints that her father had imported from some crazy country she had never heard of, or cared about.

They were probably…being together.

Without her.

Terra gazed deep into the night sky.

She realized how alone she was, and how much she wanted to belong again.

Of course,

there was always the option of going back.

_Terra. No. There was a reason you left._

The girl sighed. She really did not want to go back.

She couldn't go back.

But she'd give anything to taste that sugary sweet flavor of the peppermint.

She'd give anything to have…people that love her.

The thought wretched at her gut and soon the stars in her sight became blurry as her eyes filled with tears.

She'd give anything to have…a family.

Especially tonight.

A single thought raided through her clouded mind.

_Merry Christmas, Terra._

**A/N: Yeah Yeah. I know the title doesnt have MUCH to do with the story. But i love the title, and if you dig a little deeper in your Holiday Souls then maybe you'll find your own meaning to it!**

**What everyone get for there holiday celebration?? (Christmas? Hannukah? Kwansa? Something else? Sorry if the spelling pretty mess up, i dont mean to offend!)**

**Also! Dont forget to REVIEW!! *eyebrow raise!!* **

**...and check out some of my other stories!! :)))**

**-MEC :))**


End file.
